(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel lower-alkyl 2-(hydroxyphenylamino)benzoates, a process for the preparation thereof, and the use of said esters as agents which inhibit lipoxygenase activity.
(2) Information Disclosure Statement
M. R. Bell U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,637, issued June 25, 1974, discloses a chemical formula (XXXIII) as follows: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 '" is hydrogen, lower-alkyl, benzyl or C.sub.n H.sub.2n NR.sub.4 R.sub.5 ; and R.sub.3 '" is hydrogen, lower-alkyl, lower-alkoxy or halo. Specific compounds disclosed are N-(4-methoxyphenyl)anthranilic acid (Example 14D) and N-(4-benzyloxyphenyl)-5-methoxyanthranilic acid (Example 16C). The compounds are useful as intermediates in preparing tetrahydroquinoline derivatives having antifertility and hypocholesteremic activities.
Molnar et al., Helv. Chim. Acta 52, 401-408 (1969) describe compounds of the formula: ##STR3## where X is hydrogen, Y is OCH.sub.2 C.sub.6 H.sub.5 ; X is hydrogen and Y is OCH.sub.3 ; and X is CH.sub.3 O and Y is hydrogen. The compounds are intermediates in the preparation of acridane derivatives which are metabolites of the antidepressant drug, dimetacrin.
Legrand et al., Bull. Soc. Chim. France 1969, 1173-82 disclose compounds of the formula ##STR4## where R is 2- or 4-methoxyphenyl, R' is methyl or ethyl and X is hydrogen or chloro. The compounds are intermediates for the preparation of heterocyclic compounds of undisclosed utility.
Hodogaya Chem. Co. Japanese Disclosure No. 50/65528, published June 3, 1975, discloses 2-(2-methyl-4-hydroxyphenylamino)benzoic acid as a dyestuff intermediate.
ICI European Patent Application No. 13,144, published July 9, 1980, discloses methyl 5-chloro-2-(4-hydroxyphenylamino)benzoate as a herbicide intermediate.
The subject matter of this application is in part disclosed but not claimed in copending Schlegel and Bell U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 485,936, filed Apr. 18, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,590, issued Jan. 29, 1985.